Obsidian Prisoner
by RainDancer
Summary: Ch 2! Ginny Weasley wakes up to find herself surrounded in the threatening beauty of the Malfoy Manor. As an intricate plan unfolds before her, several questions come to mind. Why is she here, and more importantly, what do they want with her? R+R!
1. A Plan Woven With Intricate Weaves of De...

All right, first off, I am going to start by saying that I am probably finished with my first story, _Room Mates. However, I did not end that story in vain. All of you who have read it have probably identified that no real plot was established, except to bring the two students closer together, and that has already been done in the context. Again and again I have struggled trying to add new chapters, and as much as it pains me to stop, it must be done. If I did finish writing it, all it would be is a sappy love story, with no plot. Thus, I have introduced this story. This story is not a continuation of my last, and is completely different than it as well. I think most of you may find that this story is much more interesting. I hope you choose to read it, and if you do, you may even decide that you like it ;-). _

**Main Characters: Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy**

**Year at Hogwarts: Ginny's Sixth, Draco's Seventh**

**Ages: Ginny- 16, Draco- 17**

**Spoilers: Eventually all four books**

**Genre: This will, potentionally, turn out to be a very dark fic. Angst and Romance ahead, and even a few snogs, if you're lucky**

**Rating: PG-13 for now, may be R later chapters**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter**

I would also like you to pay close attention to the dream sequences, as they are essential to the story and plot.

**Chapter One: A Plan Woven With Intricate Weaves of Deception and Lies**

Ginny Weasley had been shuffling past crowds of students impatiently for what seemed like hours on the Hogwarts express. Today marked the first day of sixth year, and of course, she had to be late on the train. Fred and George had volunteered to drive her, Ron, Harry, and Hermione to Platform Nine and Three Quarters because her father couldn't get out of work and her mother was "busy." "Figures…" she mumbled impatiently, and after nearly fifteen minutes of trying to find a compartment, and since the train had started going, which caused her to nearly lose her balance and fall over, she finally decided on the last empty one, the farthest one from the front of the express.  

            Exhausted, she seated herself down and looked out the window. Looking at the scenery, she thought to herself, "_You could never tell it was only September, since there is already snow frosted on the trees. This year had been a particularly peculiar one for winter, and for summer, to say the least. It's near freezing in August, if this is fall, then I do wonder what this winter will be like? (Of course, unbeknownst to Ginny herself, someone had already slid open her compartment door, and was clearing their throat very loudly, to say the least. Obviously, not having gotten her attention, this person became very impatient…) __Will it be perhaps warmer, since the temperature ("Weasley…") __has been changing so ("Weasley…") __dramatically lately? __Or perhaps it might just get colder and ("Weasley!") __colder and colder until we all melt into an…"_

_            "WEASLEY!" Having been snapped out of her lull, she stared at the person who had addressed her. _

            Draco Malfoy. 

            Even though she hated him and he totally infuriated her, to say the least, she decided to stay cool, just to piss him off, mind you, and said calmly, 

            "Oh, hello, sorry, I didn't see you there. What do you want?"

            He looked at her bitterly, and said, rather arrogantly, "For you to go away. This is _my compartment, and I don't want a __Weasley to dirty it up." He spat her family name out like it was a filthy cussword, and stared at her, obviously believing that __that was going to get her to leave. _

            It wasn't.

            She laughed and said, very coolly, "_Your compartment? I'm sorry; I guess I wasn't aware that you owned the whole train now. Did your father have to go and buy that now, too?" His face was screwed up in anger, and she smiled triumphantly to herself. Any day where she could piss Malfoy off was a very productive and satisfying day._

            His glare didn't last long though, and was immediately replaced with a cruel smirk, 

            "You of all people shouldn't be talking about money, Weasley. After all, we all know that money always seems to shy away from your family." 

            For a moment, she was hurt, but it was quickly replaced with the fuel to hurt him worse. She was just tired of always being looked down upon because of being poor, and she knew her brother, Ron, had to go through the same bullshit with Malfoy. She decided she was just going to have to feed him his own medicine,

            "Yeah, and love and compassion certainly seem to shy away from yours."

            She looked at him for trails of any kind of emotion, but she saw nothing. Blank. Turning back towards her window again, Draco finally decided to seat himself into the seat across from her, as far away as possible. He looked out the window with an unfeeling gaze, and said coldly, 

            "I don't need love from anybody."

            Well, she really hadn't expected that from him, he was totally brainwashed! Well, it was probably totally normal for him to be unloved, she had met his dad. His dad certainly didn't show any care for him in public, so who knows what could be happening at their manor? Oh well, Ginny really didn't care and she decided to just give up, since she wasn't going to get anywhere with him on any subject whatsoever. She decided to just take a short nap; she already had her robes on. So, she slept, and dreamt…

******

_            She was in a very large dark room, and standing in the middle were two men, clad in black robes. She couldn't see their faces, but she just sort of… knew they couldn't be women. As she stepped closer to the two of them, she felt a very cold feeling wash over her, akin to a bucket of ice being poured over her body. She soon realized she had felt this way before, during her first year at Hogwarts. She was in the midst of something evil, and this was clearly not an ordinary dream. Everything seemed so vivid and real. She had had these types of dreams before, and just like the last time, they succeeded in scaring her to death. She didn't want to be witnessing this, and she prayed to every god, goddess, and saint she knew to get out._

            _"Have you obtained the girl yet?" the man on the left asked, circling the other man._

_            "Not yet, Master. But I promise I will have her soon, very soon." Master, had he called him? She pricked her ears to hear him better._

            _"Very well, and what is your plan for the boy?"_

            _"I will have the boy sent back here, and I will have him watch over her so she doesn't wander off. I normally wouldn't want to associate my son with her… type__, and under any other circumstances I wouldn't, but I felt it would be best to have him keep watch of her. After all, he will be one of us by the end of his school year, and I see no problem with him carrying out an order a bit early. It is never too early to start them serving you, my lord." He bowed to the man, and raised his head, obviously trying to keep eye contact for reasons out of respect._

_            "Have you a story to tell Albus Dumbledore as a valid excuse for the students?"_

_            "That I do, Master. I will tell him that I am sending the boy off to __Durmstrang__Academy__ to finish out his seventh year."_

_            "I see, but what of the girl? How are you going to convince both of her parents and Dumbledore that she is in good hands?"_

_            "Ah, I have yet another plan devised for that. As you may know, I am forced to work with her father, so it was pretty easy to get a strand of his hair, and I mixed up a Polyjuice potion. I am planning on going into Dumbledore's office, disguised as the father, of course, and telling him that we want to send the girl off to Beauxbatons for the remainder of the year. And of course, you know I won't be telling the students of this, as the whole plan is to have Potter and his peers lured here, to sort of… "rescue" her." He laughed at his own cleverness, despite the nature of his words. His laugh was cold and harsh and threatening, it reminded Ginny of a dangerous winter storm, destroying the crops and the land. He continued, however, and kept his voice steady._

            _"I will have her send a few letters later into the school year, and I will make sure that she drops enough clues. I do not want her to reveal her exact location; however, as it will take time to get all of the affairs in order. In the meantime, I will make sure she stays as comfortable as possible, providing her with the most luxurious belongings as possible. So, what will the parents think, you ask? Dumbledore will have no need to contact the family, since he thinks it was all their idea, so they will think their beloved daughter is still safe, at school, enjoying her sixth year." The man bared a glittering smile which reminded Ginny of the beloved Cheshire Cat. He awaited his answer. _

_            "Is the boy aware he is to be sent home?"_

_            "Yes, I told him before I saw him off at the train station. I did not explain to him the true purpose of coming home, I want him to be willing to come with me. I am coming to pick him up in the early morning, by then I will already have her."_

_            "Very good, I am pleased. You've done your work well, and you will be highly rewarded if everything works the way you've planned. And if things don't work out… well… let's just say your punishment won't be very pleasant in the least."_

_            "Very well, Master, I understand completely. All we can do now is wait for the appropriate time. I will have her soon enough." The dream slowly faded away, and the scene abruptly changed back to the express._

_            Ginny awoke with a start, panting. Everything in her dream seemed so real…and somehow the men seemed oddly familiar. Deciding to leave it be, after a few minutes it had been forgotten and well out of her mind. She shook her head and looked over at Draco, who was sleeping. It was rather amusing to watch him sleep, and ironically frightening at the same time. He looked almost… angelic. __Angelic? Of course not, he looked nothing of the sort! He looked evil. Bad. Mean. Terrible. Sexy… __SEXY?!  No, never sexy… never! But, no matter how much she tried to deny it, the way his soft, white-blonde hair brushed past his forehead and dipped down comforted her in some way. Suppose, maybe he looked more human this way._

            After about ten more minutes, the train came to a stop. Draco woke up immediately, and glared at her nastily before picking his things up in a huff and brushing past her. _"So much for comforting," she thought, sighing__. She glared at his back and gathered her things, descending the steps from the train.___

*****

            The Great Hall looked amazing as always, the food looking absolutely delicious and the first years were waiting patiently in a small cluster to be sorted. Ginny remembered vividly her first sorting, and how nervous she was, just in _case it would place her in Slytherin. She remembered how relieved she was to be sorted into Gryffindor, and how happy her brothers had been. Speaking of brothers… "__Where's Ron?" she thought, looking around. She spotted him sitting a few chairs away with Hermione and… Harry. They waved at her and invited her to join them, which she declined. She was tired of their little tight woven pack they had, which she never seemed to be able to penetrate during summer at the Burrow. _

            Dinner seemed to pass by pretty boring for Ginny; she really didn't have anyone to talk to. The students in her year were too busy with each other to pay any attention to her, and everything seemed a lot different for her this year. Every year previous to this one she would usually sit by Ron so she would have someone to talk to. Ginny knew that the main reason Ron made her sit by him wasn't because he actually wanted her company, but it was so he could watch her, and just be the usual over-protective brother he was. This year, though, Ron seemed to notice that Ginny could take care of herself pretty well, and he decided to lay off her a bit. It didn't mean that he didn't love her anymore, he just learned to accept the fact that the baby was growing up.

            After dinner, the first years were sorted. Margot Zabini, younger sister to Blaise Zabini, went to Slytherin. A shy, mousy haired girl named Madison Banks went to Hufflepuff, Rachel Maguire went to Ravenclaw, and Silvia Knickles went to Gryffindor. Ginny and her fellow students clapped respectively as the remaining students were to be sorted. She looked over at Ron, again, who was animatedly chatting with Hermione. With a quick flash of jealousy caused by her own loneliness, Ginny turned back to her plate as the last students were to be called. The ceremony ended with twin brothers Tobias and Dominick Ravenna, who were both sorted to Slytherin.

*****

            Having decided to skip the going on's in the common room and go straight to bed after dinner; Ginny's sleep did not come easily. Her mind seemed to fill with endless possibilities of what might happen this year. After all, it was her sixth year. She seemed to look forward to this year more than any other, even though it wasn't even her last, she almost… _dreaded having to face seventh year. Thinking about facing next year practically alone seemed to frighten her worst. __"Everyone is going to be gone…" she thought. __"I mean, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Neville…" Of course, she was trying her hardest not to focus on… __"Harry!" her mind shouted. __Harry! "No! I will not… I cannot… I don't need to think about him, he isn't worth it… I figured out a long time ago that he wasn't going to return my feelings, and I'll be damned if I spend the rest of my life chasing after someone who doesn't love me."_

_            Deciding sleep was definitely the best choice for her, she closed her eyes and sighed. __"Oh, what a year this will be…" Of course, she hadn't even the slightest idea what her life would be like this year, or what sort of plans people had in mind. She flipped over on her side, but soon found she couldn't breathe, as a hand was placed over her mouth. Panicking, she tried screaming._

            "Ssshhhhh… you are not to speak, girl! And, don't even try to resist, I tried to warn you with the visions, didn't you understand? And, once I have you in my hands, you will no longer be Ginny Weasley, but Virginia instead. After all, I can't have one of my subjects have such a horrid name!"

            Squirming and struggling, and even though she was told not to, Ginny, sorry, I mean, "Virginia" tried everything to get away. But, she soon learned that resistance was not an option, as a cloth soaked in chloride was pressed up against her face. The world as she known it had soon faded to black…

**( Alright, that was probably pretty confusing to you, but I PROMISE the next chapter will be much better, much more easy to understand, and much more interesting, since this chapter was full of clichés, and I also promise I will try to keep this story as original and cliché-free as possible! Please review, and tell me if I should continue. I love you all! )**


	2. Threatening Beauty Through the Eyes of t...

            Okay, chapter two is here. You may realize that it's not very dark yet, but I promise you, this will pick up. Anyway, keep reading, not much to say, really. I think this chapter will be better than the first, though there really is no Draco/Ginny action yet, that will come in the next chapter. Please read and review, it makes me happy…

**Main**** Characters: Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy**

**Year**** at Hogwarts: Ginny's Sixth, Draco's Seventh**

**Ages: Ginny- 16, Draco- 17**

**Spoilers: Eventually all four books**

**Genre: This will, potentionally, turn out to be a very dark fic. Angst and Romance ahead, and even a few snogs, if you're lucky ;-)**

**Rating: PG-13 for now, may be R later chapters**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter**

I would also like you to pay close attention to the dream sequences, as they are essential to the tore and plot.

**Chapter Two: The Threatening Beauty Through the Eyes of the Looking Glass**

            Ginny woke up the next day feeling very dazed, she had a terrible headache. Shaking her head and opening her eyes very slowly, she froze and screamed when she realized that she wasn't in her dorm room, but in a very large and eloquently decorated room. If you stood in the doorway facing the room, the bed that Ginny was on was in the center of the wall in front of you. In other words, Ginny's bed was in the center of the south wall… or would that be north? Anyway…

            It consisted of a very large wardrobe on Ginny's left, a black leather loveseat in the upper left corner, a desk with a pretty red and silver Tiffany-looking lamp on her right, and a very lovely vanity in the upper right corner; it looked like it must have been an antique as well. On the vanity, there was a very old looking oak hairbrush, hairpin, and mirror set. The vanity also had a small rose decorated jewelry box as well, which Ginny guessed probably contained very old, yet very beautiful jewels.

            The room was most obviously feminine, as there were flowers adorned in various places of the room. The vanity had a vase consisted of red and white carnations and some baby's-breath. The desk had a silver vase with red roses in it, matching the lamp. The posts on the canopy bed had black and white roses intertwined on them. And there was a very large Persian rug in the center of the room that consisted of Chinese looking scenery with flowers as well. 

            The carpet was black and white marble, and all of the furniture was a very expensive looking polished dark reddish brown wood that Ginny couldn't quite identify. She had wished she would have some company occupying the furniture, as the room seemed to creep her out, especially since she was alone.

            The canopy bed had a thick down black comforter, and lifting it up she realized that there were two layers of sheets, black and silver silk. The mattress covering was a very out of place emerald green silk, as everything else in the room was silver, black, red, or white. She couldn't believe how large the bed was, at least twice as large as hers at home. The canopy coverings were red and white, and looked pink when blended together.

            There was also a large marble fireplace on the wall in front of her, which was pretty far away, considering how large the room was.

            There was a picture of a gorgeous blonde woman with a very stern looking face in the middle of that wall, hanging above the fireplace. The stern woman was so beautiful that Ginny thought she must have been a Veela, or at least partly. The woman's eyes were pure liquid silver, untouched with any other color. Ginny realized, with a shudder, that the eyes on the woman bared a startling resemblance to Malfoy's icy ones.

            She started to feel very cold when she looked down and saw that she was still clad in her tiny green nightgown. She wouldn't normally wear something so promiscuous like that, but, she also wouldn't normally end up in some random house where people would be looking at her. Now, she hoped that no one would come in at all very soon, as she had brought nothing to cover her. Well, thinking she really didn't have a choice in the matter, she shook her head, and resumed looking at her surroundings.

            Obviously, the person who brought her here wasn't considerate, or else they would have covered her with something. Then, she thought about the question further, and realized that any person that would kidnap someone else and bring them somewhere unidentifiable would not be any sort of nice person at all.

            She looked up and saw what she thought was a pure crystal chandelier, but looking closer, she realized that it wasn't. It consisted of nothing but pure diamonds and gold.  The person who owned the place must have been very wealthy, a fabulous decorator, and also probably very cold, as the room was completely devoid of windows. Ginny thought this was very strange, and started wondering what type of person would own a home so expensive which had no windows. Then, looking closer at the picture in front of her, every second it started to resemble someone she knew very well. With the silver-blonde hair and silver eyes… 

            She was in Malfoy Manor.

_*****_

_            Draco woke up the next morning feeling very anxious about going home, he didn't have to unpack his things, it would be very stupid to unpack when he would only stay for one night. Looking at the clock, he realized that it was already five minutes to seven. __Shit! He had overslept. "__Father will be here in a few minutes!" he thought, panicking. He dressed quickly in a black and silver robe and sprayed some cologne on himself that had a cool, refreshing smell of patchouli and mint. He quickly grabbed a comb and tried brushing his hair, it wouldn't comply, and he decided he would rather have messy hair than be late for his father. He grabbed his suitcases, placed a feather light charm on them, and in a minute's time, he was out the door._

            He was hoping that since it was still pretty early, and since Slytherins were not particularly early risers, nobody would be in the common room yet. He didn't have any time to waste with petty conversation.

            He was wrong. 

            Sure enough, sitting in his favorite suede armchair facing the fireplace was Pansy, who brightened when she saw him. Draco trying not to look at her and walking past her in a hurry failed to dismiss her, and for some reason, she thought he was trying to flirt with her or some other silly conclusion, as she wrung her arms around the back of his neck and attached herself. She reminded Draco of an eight legged octopus, who smelt strongly of lavender.

            "Oh, Draco _baby! I missed you __sooo much over the summer! I just couldn't stop thinking of you and-"_

            "You told me already Pansy. Now, if you would excuse me, I'm in quite of a hurry and-"

            "Draco _don't be silly! Talk to me! After all, you never answered any of my letters! Why is that Draco? Draco! Why aren't you paying attention to me? Oh, by the way, have you seen my new-"_

            "_Bye Pansy!" he said quite roughly, pushing past her and running out the door. He thought to himself, __"I should have never agreed to take that girl to the Yule Ball; I never really liked her anyway. And, of course, ever since she's been following me everywhere…" he arrived at the entrance minutes later. Luckily, his father wasn't there yet, and he had time to wait._

            About two minutes later and right on time, Lucius appeared in the entrance hall. He rounded on Draco-

            "Ah, there you are boy. At least you aren't late. Hurry along now son, we have business to attend to." Draco followed him outside. Apparently, they would be traveling by train, Lucius had his ordered over to Hogwarts.

            Draco still didn't know what this "business" was, his father wouldn't tell him. He secretly hoped it would be involving the Dark Lord. He wanted power and influence like his father had, and he'd be damned if he didn't get it. Draco _always got what he wanted._

            "Father?" Draco asked Lucius, hoping to get more information out of him.

            "Yes, Draco? If this is about your mission, I'm not telling you yet." Lucius smirked over at his son, a knowing, Malfoy smirk. He watched his son curiously, and listened to him whine, amused.

            "But father, we are nearly there! Why can't I know?"

            The waitress on the train came up to them at the moment to offer them something. Draco declined, and she gave Lucius a glass of fine champagne. After thanking the waitress and taking a sip of the expensive champagne, he responded-

            "All in good time, my boy, all in good time. I suggest you try the Rosa Sala, you might find something of interest there…" he said with a wink and a smile. The Manor had, after all, over 57 rooms; they weren't quite sure how many, since there were so many secret passages. So far, though, they had found 57 of them, and Lucius had a special name for at least half of them. This particular room he was talking about was named Rose Hall, which was translated to Rosa Sala because Lucius had a passion for Spanish, Latin, Italian, and French.

            "Alright Father," said Draco, feeling very excited, but he wouldn't dare show it. Lucius had taught him to hide his more intense emotions. "_Showing your true self leads to being controlled," he'd say.___

_"I wonder what he's hiding…" Draco thought. __"It has to be something really important, for taking me out of school and everything; he wouldn't normally do this, as he likes to have the manor to himself and mother. Well, mother's really never home anyway, so she doesn't matter. Anyway- I wonder why he has it in the Rose Hall? That is, after all, mother's old room…"_

_            Lucius had Narcissa stay in a separate room while she was pregnant with Draco, because "__A woman needs to have a separate living quarter when she is with child. Any other way is indecent and inhumane, really. She needs to be tended to and fawned over…" Lucius would say._

            Draco's father really does love Narcissa, contrary to what most people believe. Everyone thought that they married because it was arranged, and it was for money reasons, but he truly loves her. His only weakness is her, Draco always did wish that he was loved by his father as much as Narcissa was. Oh what power he would have over Lucius.

            Arriving at the manor, Draco waited impatiently for his father and entered the kitchen first. His mother was sitting at the table drinking tea, and she immediately brightened when she saw him. She ran over and squeezed him tightly, kissing him all over his pale face. "Mother… honestly, it's only been a day!" She straightened up and took a proper look at him, "Oh I know dear, but you're just so irresistible with your hair like that! It's so cute, you should really stop putting all of those hair enchantments and gel on it, it looks much better this way! Oh, and by the way, your surprise mission is waiting for you in the Rosa Sala, just up the west branch staircase and…" "I know where it is mother, thank you." He ran out of the kitchen and made a beeline to the west grand staircase.

            Running across the checkered floor and making twists and turns here and there, he finally found the room and smiled. He crept up and put his ear up to the door to listen… perhaps he may hear something. Nothing, just dead silence. He smiled, tapped his foot, and opened the door…

**( A****/N – Ooo, little cliffy! What is going to happen next, do you think? Is this the room Ginny is in? Is she going to die from being so cold? Is Draco going to die from shock? WHAT WHAT WHAT??? Heehee… Review, and tune in next time… )**


End file.
